


A Class in Gaslighting

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Deceit is not sympathetic or unsympathetic, Despite the tags this is a silly story, Explicit Language, Gaslighting, Gen, He is as he is in canon, He wants what's best for Thomas but maaayyyybbbbeeee doesn't go about it the right way, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Not Serious, Silly, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Deceit is the line between the parts of Thomas he wants to know about and doesn't. Sometimes, he needs to forcefully make corrections. At the cost of his sanity. And blood pressure.





	A Class in Gaslighting

"What is up, everybody?" Thomas said to the camera, "I know it's been awhile-"

"It has, hasn't it?" Virgil said popping in.

"Virgil. Wouldn't be a video without you, buddy."

"Or me!" Roman said, rising up.

"Of course not, Roman," Thomas said.

"But Virgil is correct that it has been months since your last video. Why is that, Thomas?" Logan asked as he rose up.

"I don't know. I guess I've been kinda stressed lately," Thomas said.

"You have been really busy, kiddo," Patton added as he joined the party, "You've had the play, and that blind date, and you're supposed to help Joan with their anniversary plans and-"

"Fuck, that's a lot," Virgil said, "No wonder-"

“Oh, Virgil,” Roman said.

“Whoa,” Thomas said.

“Virgil, language,” Logan reprimanded.

Virgil groaned. “Why do you care if I say fuck? We all know the word.”

“It’s not about knowing it,” Patton said, “It’s about not saying it.”

“Wait, what?” Thomas asked, “You know that word?”

"You know the word. Of course we know it too," Virgil said.

“But he doesn’t know the real meaning of adultery,” Logan muttered.

Patton said, “I know the word fuck.”

All four sides instantly disappeared. 

“What the-” Thomas took a step back, unsure of what was happening, “Guys?”

“Don’t worry,” a voice said, “They’re alright.”

“Deceit!” Thomas pointed at the dastardly side, “What did you do with them?!”

Deceit smiled. “I’m just borrowing them for a while. Just go about your day like you normally would. They’ll be back soon. Better than they were before.” And with a chuckle, the side sank out of the room. 

Thomas looked at his empty living room. He wasn’t sure he could trust Deceit, he  _ knew _ he couldn’t trust Deceit. But without everyone else, he was at a loss. He could always check back in later. And there were some episodes of Steven Universe he wanted to watch. Maybe this would be a good time to relax.

* * *

Virgil reappeared in a familiar classroom. He sighed and tried to lift his arms with no luck. They were tied to the armrests of an office style swivel chair. His legs had been tied down as well. 

Looking around the room, he could see all the other sides, Logan, Patton, Roman, Remus, Remy, and even the sides Thomas didn’t know, all in a similar predicament.

“Ah, I see what this is,” Logan said.

Remy sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

“What did you guys do?” One of the other sides asked.

“What didn’t happen is exactly why we are here,” Deceit said. He stood at the front of the classroom, holding a pointer, looking smug. 

“Another one of your classes, Deceit?” Roman asked and yanked on his restraints. He didn’t get far. 

“Exactly, we are here to discuss Patton.”

Some of the others booed. 

Patton tried to sink into his chair, as much as he could when he was tied to it. “What did I do?”

“It’s not what you did. More what you didn’t do. Because you did. Not. Curse.”

Logan and Virgil groaned.

“So what if he said fuck,” Virgil said, “Most of us say fuck. It’s fucking fine to say fuck.” He struggled against his restraints, but he couldn’t escape. He never could when these “classes” went on.

One of the others slammed his chair into Virgil's. "You're not helping, Para-" 

Deceit stopped the other dark side from talking. " _ Please _ continue to test me. I  _ won't _ take the wheels off your chairs. And yes-"

"Wwwwhhheeeee!" Remus slammed his chair into Roman's as if they were bumper cars. He then more gently collided into Logan's chair.

Everyone's chairs dropped an inch to the ground. Sure enough, the wheels were gone. 

"Someone turn him around," Deceit said, gesturing to Remus, whose chair was facing Logan.

"What do you expect me to do when I'm tied up?" Logan asked, again testing his restraints.

"Think about it logically," Deceit said.

Patton, who was sitting next to Logan, managed to reach enough to twist Remus around to face Deceit again.

"Now, as I was saying, we all know the word, but Thomas doesn’t like it when we use it,” Deceit said with mock sympathy, “So, from the-"

He was cut off by a loud slurping sound. Everyone turned to Remy. He was leaning over to reach the coffee cup in his tied down arm. The cup was empty but he sucked on the straw so loudly that it completely covered Deceit's monologue.

Deceit glared at him. Remy glared back and didn't stop trying to drink from his empty cup.

Deceit walked over and ripped the cup out of his hand. 

Remy was left with nothing but a straw in his mouth. He spit it out and said, "What the fuck, Deceit?"

Everyone groaned. 

"That's why we're here in the first place," Roman complained.

"Remy, please don't antagonize Deceit," Logan said.

"Perhaps the ropes weren't enough. Maybe I should gag you too. Then I wouldn't be interrupted," Deceit said.

"Oh, please do," Remus said, "That sounds like fun."

Deceit glared at them all. He was bending the pointer at a dangerous angle.

"Is that my pointer?" Logan asked.

Deceit snapped it in half.

"Not anymore it isn't," Roman said.

"Well, fuck," Virgil said, solely to annoy Deceit.

The others started complaining.

"Sssstop!" 

Everyone stopped talking. Most of them glared at Deceit but he just smiled at them.

"I  _ won't _ keep you here until Thomas passes out. I definitely  _ will _ let you go if you don't behave." 

Everyone was quiet. No matter how much they annoyed Deceit, he was ultimately in charge here. And they couldn't leave until he let them.

"As I was saying, from the top, what didn’t happen today?”

“Patton didn’t curse,” everyone said in unison. They were used to this. It was the fastest way to get out of Deceit’s classes in gaslighting. 

“It’s a start. But we’ll have to stay here until you all believe it.”

Everyone groaned. 

* * *

It had been hours. Admittedly, Thomas was much more relaxed now. Nothing like cartoons to put one in a better mood.

Logan, Patton, Roman, and Virgil all popped back into the living room. 

Thomas spilled his popcorn everywhere at the reappearance of his sides. "Hey, guys. What happened with Deceit?"

"Nothing," all four of them said. They were all playing with their wrists.

"Okay." Thomas didn't believe that. And when he looked, he could see red lines on Logan and Patton's forearms. Roman and Virgil's arms were covered but based on the way they were rubbing their wrists, they had the lines too.

"What did Deceit do to you?" Thomas asked.

"Nothing of import. Now, I have matters to attend to," Logan said as he sank out.

"Same," Virgil said and left too.

"Patton, Roman?"

"I promise, it's all okay. It's for you," Patton said. He sank out too.

That didn't make Thomas feel better. 

"Well, now I must come up with an idea for your next video, since our last one was interrupted. Onto bigger and better projects," Roman said and he left as well.

Thomas stared at his once again empty living room. He was confused but if his trusted sides said it wasn't a problem, he was inclined to believe them.

And he had popcorn to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure it doesn't need to be said but please do not share with the Sanders Sides people without my consent.
> 
> My first Sanders Sides fic. It was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a kudos or comment if you did. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
